OBON
by akachiis
Summary: It's always been lonely and hard for Kayano when the Obon Festival is around the corner. And finally this year, she couldnt take the loneliness anymore.


**Author's note: it has been awhile since I last write a nagikae fanfiction. This fanfiction is inspired by the obon Festival in summer. Also this one shot includes spoilers about kayano [or akari] 's back story from the graduation album! Lastly, please enjoy and review! Thank you!**

 **OBON**

Today is the last day of Obon. The last day for people to let go of their loved ones. The day to say goodbye. Obon is always been hard for Kayano. Not only one, But she has to let go of her sister as well this year.

No matter how many years has passed.

She still feels lonely.

Kayano is not the type of person who will let others know about her feelings. Or her problems. Even after graduating from Class E. She cant really rely on her father as well. He's still working and probably wont be coming back until tomorrow.

But then again its not like he to be gloomy.

She is in luck because Obon is a national holiday, or else her friends will be asking about it. And she is not sure if she can handle such a thing. It's one thing if Class E is the one who is asking since Aguri is also a teacher in that school

But now..? She's in a different school. And the new environment is not as friendly as it is with Class E. Though she knew that she will have to get used to it eventually.

Kayano goes to the nearby store to buy some stuffs that she needs for tonight . Even though it's only her at home to celebrate, she needs to cook a big meal as well.

As she sees her own reflection on the market's glass, Kayano laughs dryly. She wonders if her sister is watching from above. Was she ashamed to see her trying to kill Aguri's beloved one? Was she furious?

She probably is.

Seeing how stupid that revenge is.

"Kayano?"

A soft, gentle voice calls her name. Kayano turns around only to see Nagisa standing near her.

A small smile.

"Nagisa! " it has been awhile. " Uhm… shopping?"

He chuckles. "I remembered that the new issue for Sonic Ninja Is out today."

Nagisa shows her the magazine. He really like comic books huh? Something that she could never imagine.

"Are you having a party?"

She hears his voice again. The ravenette shakes her head.

"It's for **_obon_**."

"Ah, that's right! Today is the last day!"

"Mmmhm."

Nagisa looked at Kayano's face once again . That's rtight, she had to let go of her sister. So that's why she seemed a bit different than usual. How can he be so insensitive? How can he forgot that she just lost her sister?

Surrounded by guilt, Nagisa smiled to her.

"Care for a walk?"

Maybe a walk can make her feel better. Maybe a walk can put her mind at ease?

Maybe.

Kayano again, nodded.

To be quite honest she doesn't want to go through this alone. She doesn't want to be alone. It's hard enough to let go of her mother, letting g a fresh wound is going to be harder.

They walked side by side. Sometimes their hands touches, it made her to blush. If its about nagisa, she could never hide her feelings.

Not even once.

They arrived at the park, it's less crowded at night. She wonders why Nagisa brings her here.

She wonders how he feels right now.

Is his heart pounding like her?

Is he nervous like her?

She wishes that she can read his mind since his mind is way too complicated to foresee.

"Kayano, should we sit there?"

His voice drags her to reality. Kayano looked at the nearest bench. Again, a force laugh can be heard from her lips.

The petite girl sits next to the boy.

"You know, you don't have to smile if you're sad." The pigtailed boy looked at her. "You're not Kayano Kaede anymore, You're free from that role. So You don't have to act anymore."

Kayano looks down.

"Just seeing your smile, I knew Kayano. It's hard to let Yukimura sensei go. " a gentle smile. "I'm here, so its okay for you to be sad.

Silence.

It took awhile until nagisa can hear a sob coming from kayano.

He is surprised, of course.

Crying is one thing, but the way she cries is like she has been holding to not cry for so long.

"It's not only my sister…."

Kayano whipes her tears away. , even though tears keeps coming down.

"I'm saying goodbye to mom too.."

Hiccups, muffled sobs keeps on coming. Nagisa watches Kayano who is crying nonstop. How could he possibly comfort her? How can he assure her that everything is fine?

Her father is the only family left for her. No wonder she is lonely.

No wonder it is hard.

"Kayano…"

Nagisa helps her to whipe her tears away using his fingers. He doesn't know what to do honestly. He cant comfort her by hugging her. That's inappropriate.

"I'm sor- I'm sorry…"

Why is she sorry?

"I'm sorr- I'm sorry for troubling you.. Nagisa.."

Nagisa heaves a relief sigh. He rests his head on hers. She doesn't have to say sorry.

She doesn't have to say anything.

"You're not troubling me." He told her. "im your friend. Please lean on me a bit more. I'm ready to help you anytime, anyway I can."

Ah, that's right.

This is exactly why she fell in love with him.

"mmhm,…"

His kindness made her heart flutter.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" Kayano gathers her courage to ask him as they made their way home.

"Sure! But are you sure its okay?"

"Dad is working late, so its okay."

A sincere laugh escapes her lips . Hearing that laughter made Nagisa to smile even more.

"Im looking forward for dinner!"

Nagisa can feel that his stomach is full of butterflies. He never experience anything like this before. This fluttery feeling… what is this?


End file.
